1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns generally the practical field of an antenna assembly, and especially concerns a cable antenna assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless connection between information appliances, such as notebook computers and mobile phones, and network systems, is becoming a modern trend for information appliances. An antenna is required for facilitating wireless connection. Since the information appliances usually have a small size, a conventional antenna occupying a great amount of space is not suitable for such an application. Thus antennas made of coaxial cables that are widely used in information appliances are prevailing. A coaxial cable antenna may comprise at least one coaxial cable having a first end connected to a signal processing circuit of the information appliance and a second end exposed for receiving/transmitting electromagnetic signals.
A cable antenna is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,645. A cable antenna assembly comprises a base member 68, a plug connector 70, a coaxial cable 72 extending away from the plug connector 70, and a tubular grounding portion 74. The coaxial cable 72 and the tubular grounding portion 74 corporately form an active antenna portion 78 adapted to receive and transmit selected signals at a selected frequency. In this prior art, the tubular grounding portion 74 has an end being fastened to crimp onto the coaxial cable 72 by a tool, whereby securely surrounding the coaxial cable. In other prior arts, the tubular grounding portion and the coaxial cable can also be fixed by soldering. It is clear that a crimping step by the tool or a soldering step is necessary in a manufacturing process of the cable antenna. Additionally, the quality of crimping or soldering affects receiving/transmitting effect of the cable antenna assembly. Furthermore, once crimping or soldering step is done, the fixing position of the coaxial cable and the grounding portion cannot be tuned, so as not to achieve a better receiving/transmitting effect of the cable antenna assembly by tuning the fixing position thereof.
Hence, synthetically consider the factors of manufacturing process and receiving/transmitting effect, an antenna having slots in a grounding sleeve is need in art to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional cable antenna.